bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Retsu Unohana
"Genuine elegance." - Tite Kubo is the Captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She is one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and is noted to be a very skilled healer. Appearance thumb|150px|left|Retsu Unohana She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Over 100 years ago, she didn't have the large braid. Unlike most Shinigami who carries their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield.Bleach Anime - Episode 60 Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty, shown in the times that she orders Hanatarō Yamada’s imprisonment and Isane Kotetsu’s chasing of Renji Abarai when he runs away with Rukia Kuchiki. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the Eleventh DivisionBleach Chapter 180 page 3 and even her fellow Captains fear her.Bleach Chapter -108 page 13 Also according to the former captains of the 5th and 7th Division, respectively, she can be very frightening as the look on their faces implied they would never want to get on her bad side (they noted that being destroyed by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai's Bankai would be a preferable fate). No one has ever disputed this fact, for she is an indispensable part of Soul Society and the Gotei 13 Squads. Unohana likes strong flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout Rukongai, during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division. Unohana is also the representative or even President of the Flower Arranging Society. History Although not much is revealed about her past, it is said that she has been a captain for at least 200 years; along with fellow captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. This makes her one of the oldest captains among the Gotei 13, despite her rather youthful appearance. At least 110 years ago, her lieutenant was Seinosuke Yamada, possibly a relative of the current 7th seat Hanatarō Yamada. It is vaguely hinted by Ukitake that she may be the second eldest captain, since he refers to her as Senpai (which translates to either "senior" or "elder").Bleach manga, chapter -108, page 13. Kyōraku remarks that he, Yamamoto, Ukitake and Unohana are the only captains who are still in their position out of the captains who lead the 13 divisions a century before. Given that he is saying it 100 years before the main storyline, it means that they were already captains at least 200 years ago. In the same conversation, Ukitake speaks about her as "senpai", which can mean that she became a Shinigami before he and Kyōraku did, which was about 2000 years ago, making her the second oldest captain next to Yamamoto. Synopsis Soul Society Arc Retsu Unohana first appears during the captain's emergency meeting called by General Yamamoto. However she says nothing at this time, and remains silent throughout the constant bickering between her fellow officers. She is next seen after Sōsuke Aizen's apparent death, in which she confirms to Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tosen that he is truly dead, and appears shortly afterwards when Hanatarō Yamada is "caught" by Jūshirō Ukitake and brought before Unohana for judgment. Despite the reasons put forth by Ukitake, she determines that Hanatarō must be imprisoned on account of the fact that he is a seated officer in her division and may have incidentally aided in the harm that the Ryoka had supposedly done within the Seireitei. As head of the medical relief division, Retsu Unohana’s healing prowess is legendary. This is first shown when she manages to heal Renji Abarai after his defeat at the hands of Byakuya Kuchiki. She manages to save Renji from certain death, while also delaying her arrival at the Sōkyoku Stand for Rukia Kuchiki’s execution. While attending the execution, Isane Kotetsu expresses open regret that Yamamoto lied to Rukia regarding the release of the Ryoka, but Unohana explain to her lieutenant that despite the harshness of such a lie, it also allows Rukia to die peacefully with the idea that her friends' lives would be spared. After Ichigo Kurosaki arrives on the scene, destroying of the Sōkyoku stand Soifon orders all lieutenants to follow after the fleeing Renji and Rukia. As Isane looks concerned at Unohana about the order she calmly tells her to go, only to see her get beaten. Amidst the chaotic scenes Ichigo starts his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, the respective captains then head off to their own battles. Unohana releases Minazuki, even though the actual process is not shown, and saves all those hurt during the initial battle. She keeps Isane with her on top of Minazuki while her Zanpakutō heals the rest of her patients inside of its stomach. Arriving at the Relief Station, Unohana asks Minazuki to release everyone, and seals it back while calling for her surbordinates to tend to the injured personnel for the time being. She then asks Isane to follow her to the Central 46 Chambers. They arrive at the scene in time to see Aizen defeat Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Captain Unohana announces her presence to the traitors while citing her own suspicions surrounding Aizen's staged death. She also goes on to claim that the Offices of Central 46 Chambers was the only place he could hide and mentions the use of an elaborate corpse doll on his part. Aizen then points out the mistakes in her analysis, while also commending her for seeing through his deception. The first was that he was not here to hide, and the second was immediately shown as he releases his Zanpakutō in front of Unohana and explains Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis. He then proceeds to tell Unohana about the third member of his group, Kaname Tosen. He and Gin Ichimaru then teleport to Soukyoku Hill, leaving them behind. Unohana immediately requests Isane to find out his exact location, while informing everyone of Aizen’s betrayal, including the ryoka. She then takes steps to save Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, both of whom were fatally injured by Aizen before her arrival. After ensuring that both would escape death for the moment, she leaves them in the care of Isane and travels via Minazuki to the Soukyoku stand, where she tells Yasochika Iemura, the 3rd Seat of her division, that the Ryoka do not require help. She then settles down beside Byakuya Kuchiki and gently scolds him, saying that he has pushed himself too hard. She then calls Rukia over upon Byakuya’s request, during which he reveals his reason for allowing her execution. A week after Aizen's insurgency, Unohana stops two Squad 11 members from creating a ruckus at the 4th Division’s Relief Station, and unsuccessfully tries to convince Hitsugaya to speak to an unconscious Momo, who is still recovering from her injuries. Hueco Mundo Arc Unohana and Isane appeared alongside captains Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Byakuya Kuchiki in Las Noches after the titanic battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Her initial appearance effectively stops the approaching Exequias from doing further harm to Yasutora Sado, in which the leader of the group calmly orders a retreat. She then stops Isane from pursuing them, claiming that they are only there to heal the injured, not start more fights. She proceeds to heal Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and orders Isane to go the location of Byakuya Kuchiki as she feels something is wrong with Hanatarō, who was originally send with Byakuya. Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Unohana is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is high enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real. She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, evident when she heals Yasutora Sado, a human, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar. Kidō Master: As the head of the Fourth Division, Unohana is known for her skills in the healing branch of Kidō. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, it is safe to assume that Unohana has tremendous spiritual power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although she has never been seen in battle, it is known that her personal specialty is sword fighting, including her particular mastery in the kendō style of fighting. Flash Steps Expert: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be of the average level of speed possessed by a Captain. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing. She is able to detect the smallest details, this helps her in her mastery of healing. Being able to detect anomalies and problems lesser healers wouldn't. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention if any is needed. She was able to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, but even more so that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Zanpakutō : In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi The guard has an oval shape and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap or lets Isane carry it for her. thumb|190px|right|Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu riding Minazuki in its Shikai state *'Shikai': Its release command is unknown. When released in shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green like gas substance before taking a solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed Manta Ray like creature with the capability to fly. Minazuki can act as transportation and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to it's sword form when it's duty has been fulfilled.Bleach manga; chapter 154, page 2. :Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders and when landing it has the abillity to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main strong aspect is it's ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside it's stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently it has shown to be able to carry at least five people within it's stomach. When Retsu gives the word, Minazuki will vomit the people back out of it's mouth. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Many fans assume that she is the weakest captain, but this is likely false as her true battle prowess has yet to be shown. She is also one of the oldest captains in the Gotei 13, which would further suggest this assumption to be wrong. Plus, according to the official Character Book, Unohana has the third highest "stat points" (540/600), just behind Sōsuke Aizen and Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai (560/600 each) . *It seems that Captain Unohana likes candies, since in one of the Omake chapters Unohana asks Hanatarō Yamada (who had gone to the real world) if he had brought large quantities of candies, putting aside her quiet and serene appearance. Her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu shows a face of disapproval upon hearing this. *Her Zanpakutō, Minazuki, is one of the only Zanpakutō's with a healing ability, along with Hanatarō's Hisagomaru. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Female